Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.6 \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -60\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.6 \times 100\% = -60\%$ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -60\% \times -100\% \times -60\% = {?} $ $ -60\% \times -100\% \times -60\% = -36 \% $